Karai Tops
by g33kg1rl
Summary: Leonardo and Karai's relationship has finally progressed enough for her to ask something very personal for her lover to do for her. Turns out Leo is a very good boyfriend. Karai/Leo lemon


Title: Karai Tops  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Karai/Leo (Yes, you read that right)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. damnit.  
Summary: Karai decides her relationship with Leonardo needs to go a step further.  
Warnings: Dildos, lots and lots of dildos. (and I didn't bother to edit it beyond looking for misspelled words; be gentle)

* * *

Karai Tops  
By: Melissa the Damgel

"I'm not so sure about this..." Leo panted, struggling against the bonds around his wrists. He glanced over at the rope holding him still, trying to judge just how much force would be needed to either slip free or break the rope - but he finally had to rule out such an option. This was Karai after all; she knew what she was doing.

Karai waved him off with one hand and gripped him tighter with the other, pumping up and down over his erection, her eyes hooded and lusty. "You will enjoy it, koibito. Just relax." She purred, slowly moving down, her breath washing over the head of his erection while her other than ran along his thigh.

Leonardo shivered, his eyes darting back down to watch her. She moved so slow at the moment; but her work was thorough. She kissed him, touched him, poked her tongue out and tasted him and he moaned, the delicate touches seemed too powerful. But it wasn't till her finger pushed past his opening and thrust into his body did he choke on his own breath and he began to wriggle, trying to get away from the slightly uncomfortable feeling.

"Sit still." She snapped, ordering him to lay down as she pumped her finger, watching the digit disappear inside of him - then she added a second, smirking at the short and breathy moan he released.

Bowing her head back down, she licked over his length, swirling her tongue across him - then she took him in, swallowing him down and thrusting a third finger into him. Leonardo grunted but his hips still pushed against her mouth and fingers.

Opening her eyes, Karai watched him, her head bobbing over him and his mouth open, his cheeks darkly colored and his eyes hooded and hungry, practically begging her for more.

His thigh twitched at her cheek and his legs widened - that was the cue.

Sitting up and still thrusting her fingers into him, Karai tilted her head, purring as she asked him. "Leonardo... are you ready?"

Leo shook his head, gasping the moment her long fingers touched something in him, causing his chest to rise and his head to fall backwards.

Smirking, Karai didn't care. He was ready and she knew it. Shifting closer and pulling out a tube of lube; the ninja spread the slick stuff over her fingers and rubbed between her hands. She grasped Leonardo's cock and pumped him, watching him tremble as she worked. With the other hand, she took hold of the turquoise dildo strapped to her body and once she had coated the toy, she immediately pushed into Leonardo's body, not even bothering to wait for him to realize what she was doing.

Leonardo cried out, his eyes wide and his mouth open. What the hell! This wasn't right! This was wrong! and why the hell did it feel so good?

She moved, thrusting into him, inching her way through him till she finally was buried deep within him - all the way up to the fake balls.

He was stretched over the toy, his body feeling full and uncomfortable and yet wanting it to stay there. Leo actually wanted more of this. Karai's hand pumped over his erection, reminding him that pleasure was indeed going to happen. tilting his head and looking back down at her, Karai's cheeks flushed warm and her lips parted as she cooed, her hips moving back and then slamming forward, filling him in one move. Leonardo cried out and arched against the ropes, his body bursting into color and heat and it raced through him from his ass clear to his head and down to his curling toes.

"That is it, Leonardo. It is your voice I wish to hear. Scream for me." She whispered all dark and seductive.

Gasping and writhing, Leonardo's legs fell open all the more, his tail thumping on the bedding... and then she thrust again and against, moving faster and harder, demanding he pay attention to the dildo in his ass. It was flexible and yet hard, never giving an inch other than to claim it and fill him again.

She moved faster, her hips working into him. She herself had a smaller dildo inside of her, mostly to stimulate her yet not allow her to climax easily. Karai shivered and moaned, riding Leonardo faster, feeling the slide shift and wiggles of the probe inside of her, tickling her lips and stroking her lust to ever wetter and higher heights.

Leonardo cried out, his fingers wrapping around the ropes to give himself more purchase as he planted his feet against the bedding and he thrust against her, his head falling back as he forced himself down onto that cock. He panted and moaned, his own erection twitching eagerly as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Karai's movements were ruthless and wonderful. Leo found himself whispering, begging her, "yes, yes, more more more more... yeah... ooooh... fuck me... fuck me... fuck me..." he chanted shaking his head and bucking his hips.

Squeezing hard on his cock, Karai moaned, "Say my name, koibito." She ordered, somehow sounding just as in control as she did sober.

"Karai!" Leo shouted, whimpering and gasping for air. "Karai! Karai! Karai!" He screamed, getting a hard thrust each time her name was uttered. Her fingers loosened, her hand moved and one hard and deep thrust left Leonardo shouting, his climax arching through the air between them, splattering across her breasts and belly, landing upon his plastron and leaking down the length of his cock. Karai pumped into him several more times, watching his dick twitch and leak before she stopped. She pulled out of him, trembling, watching him watch her in a daze. Struggling out of the strap on, Karai threw it away from her and she arched, reaching for something over the edge for the bed. She found what she was looking for and dragged the new dildo to her. She rubbed her hand across the length of the dildo, wiping some of the remaining lube one it, and then she positioned the toy at her own wet lips and pushed down on it, moaning at the size that filled her.

Leonardo moaned, trembling as he watched. Karai shivered and bounced then shifted, rearranging herself till she was able to move the toy in and out of her, pumping it into her wet body. She cried out as she released, her lips inches away from Leo's thigh.

They lay there, panting for breath, shivering and trembling. It was wonderful and amazing. Leonardo blushed and licked his lips. It was the best he ever had. His tail even felt limp though it was begging for that feeling back. Leo shivered and churred.

He suddenly understood why Raph and Don liked to sex each other up. He'd never question why they did it ever again.

"Tomorrow... we are doing... that... tomorrow..." Karai whispered, panting as she rubbed her palm across Leonardo's thigh.

Leonardo choked and moaned, his dick twitching slightly. Yeah. He'd be up for that.

~end~

* * *

So how did you like it? I wrote this almost a year ago for Spacefille; and she finally got on my case about posting it. so i did. Thus why I didn't have any desire to edit 3 whole pages XD anyway... tell me what you think! :D

~Melissa the Damgel


End file.
